1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fundus camera which includes an illuminating means comprising a reflecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional fundus camera in which a light source for observation and a photographing light source are disposed on the same optical axis, an observation operation or a photographing operation is performed by illuminating the pupil of an eye whose area is restricted with illuminating light, and separating light reflected by the fundus of the eye.
In the above-described conventional approach, however, in order to obtain sufficiently-intense light reflected by the fundus, the incident light must have a high intensity. Therefore, it is necessary to use a high-power power supply for increasing the brightness of a light source, and a light source which can withstand high brightness. Hence, the size of the power supply increases, and the production cost also increases. In addition, a particular expensive material must be used for a light source which can be lit at high brightness, and the life of the light source is shortened.